Mother
by katanna tagurasha
Summary: Inuyasha visits his mother's grave and talks about his feelings. Please Read and Review! 1st oneshot!


_A/N: Hi, guys! This is my first one shot! I wrote this while listening to a CD my friend burned for me with Inuyasha songs. I was listening to the song titled "Inuyasha and Kagome." It's a really sweet song and I wish you guys could hear it! I hope you like this one shot! _

_I also have a fanfic and 8 poems! You can check those out if you go to my profile! Now read! Review if you wish! _

_If you have any fanfics, you'd like to tell me about, tell me please! _

_Now without futher ado... Mother._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his mother Izayoi! I put a diclaimer!You can't sue me now! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

**Mother**

The trees were filled with leaves of red and gold as they were every fall. A gentle wind came by and knocked a few leaves of the branch, whirling in the wind, before landing on the ground. One leaf landed on a mound of earth underneath the tree, near the edge of a lake. At the edge of the mound,against the trunk of the tree, lay a stone with rough handcarved black kanji covering it.

Someone came out of the forest nearby and walked over to the mound. The white haired boy sat down cross legged with a single flower in his hand. He twirled the flower in his clawed fingers as he watched it with his golden eyes. His white dog ears swiled every direction as the winds lightly rustled his red haroi and hakama. His eyes flicked to the stone as he read over the kanji he had read so many times before.

**Izaiyoi  
Kind-Hearted  
Understanding  
Beautiful  
Caring...**

**Loving Mother**

Inuyasha's eyes softened as he thought of his mother... Izaiyoi.

"Hey, mom", he said," It's me, again."

He lay the white iris on the mound of dirt that marked his mother's grave.

"It's been a while since we talked, hasn't it?", he said.

A gentle breeze rustled his snow white hair. He smiled, slightly.

"Things have been going great", he said," We collected some more shards.Miroku's still being a lecher, Shippo's still ahnnoying, and Kagome's..."

Then, he looked as if he was recalling something and his face saddened.

The breeze blew through again.

He sighed and said," She went back to her time, again today. I always hate when she goes back. I'm afraid she might not come back. She has every reason not to. I mean, the way I treat her. Everytime I try to say something nice, it comes out as an insult."

He paused and said softly," She was crying today. I know because I smelled her tears."

He paused again. "She saw me when I went to see Kikyou again."

He sighed and growled.

"I'm so confused. I loved Kikyou 50 years ago and I think i'm starting to love Kagome."

He shook his head.

"You know what? I don't think I love Kagome. I know I do but I can't just forget Kikyou."

He stood up and started to pace.

"Kikyou was the first person to actually care about me since... well, since you died, mother. But Kagome... she cares about me too. She's tended my wounds when she knew they would just heal the next morning, cried for me, and even risked her life to save mine."

He shuddered at the memory of her jumping in the way of the arrow meant for him, Kaguya had reflected back, through her mirror. He looked towards the lake, as he came to the memory of his demon side coming out and Kagome...

"She's even kissed me in my demon form to save me."

He looked at the calm water with the red and gold leaves floating on it.

"I care about them both but..."

He sat down and growled.

"Why does this have to be so confusing? Our _nosey _friends keep nagging me to tell her the truth but... How can I be so sure she feels the same way? ... I'm scared. I'm scared if I tell her, she might not feel the same way and it's back to being on my own... I don't think I could face her if she rejected me."

He paused for a moment.

"Maybe I... never really loved Kikyou. We were tricked so easily. Maybe, it wasn't really love. I'm not sure how I feel for anybody anymore, Except..."

He gazed up to see the sun, low in the sky. The sky was no longer just blue. There were now, reds, pinks, purples, oranges, and yellows added to it.

"...Except for Kagome."

The wind rustled through the branches.

He turned to his mother's grave.

"Sometimes... I wish you were still alive, mom. There so many things you could explain to me. Like, how can you tell if someone loves you back?"

Inuyasha looked down at the grave and watched the petal of the flower rustle oh so slightly against the breeze. He gazed at it for a couple of moments.

"Maybe... I could tell her how I feel", he said, uncertaintly," I'm not so sure I have the courage though. I'm afraid. I'm truley afraid."

As he gazed at the Kanji on his mother's grave, he had written so long ago, he felt a calming warmth surround him and he caught the familiar scent he only smelled when he was a kid. He smiled and let his fingers trail over the stone.

"Thanks, mom", he murmered.

He hopped up and rushed off in to the forest.

If he had looked back, he could have seen the slight shadow of a woman with long black hair, dark blue eyes, red lips, and wearing a lovely pink kimono with purple and blue flowers, splashed all over it. The woman gave a soft smile and said softly,"Your welcome."

Then, she faded away leaving only the mound of dirt, with the white iris laying on it, and the black kanji covering the stone, glittering in the sun as it lay over the calm lake, before finally setting in the distance.

_A/N: Well! There you go! My first one-shot! Yay me! I would enjoy it, if you guys wouldn't mind reviewing! Please! I love hearing from you guys out there! I like to know how you feel about my work! Please! _

_Tell me about any fanfics you have! Please! I may become a loyal reviewer to it!_


End file.
